


Take Into the Air (My Quiet Breath)

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 德拉科得了花吐病，快要死了。他活该，哈利心想。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	Take Into the Air (My Quiet Breath)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Into the Air (My Quiet Breath)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384810) by [GuardianMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianMira/pseuds/GuardianMira). 



> Trigger: body horror, brief dubious-con

如果传谣是真的，那其实他从六年级开始就病了。只不过自战争结束以后，德拉科病情发展得太重，已经不能再隐藏下去了。

哈利以及和他一起长大的人——那些挺过了战争，并且愿意回来的人，他们成为了有史以来第一届八年级学生。哈利的社交圈很稳定，和其他同学的相处融洽。

但不知道为什么，有些传闻怎样都传不到哈利的耳边。直到亲眼看见德拉科在早餐的时候咳出了百合花瓣，哈利才意识到这小子不太对劲。

“是某种诅咒吗？”哈利有点恶心地问。德拉科维持一贯的教养，拿出手帕擦去唇边的血——那块手帕上肯定还写着他名字首字母的大写，哈利知道——然后将花瓣从桌子上拨走，再拿起叉子继续吃早餐，像无事发生。

有几个人也盯着德拉科，像哈利那样，但大部分人带着各种各样的表情移开了视线，从惋惜到恶心的都有。

罗恩艰难地咽下一大口食物，搞得表情跟哈利犯恶心一样。“很恐怖是不是。“

哈利夸张的大吃一惊的表情出卖了他佯装的镇定，罗恩以为哈利不相信他。

“干嘛？妈妈的表妹患过同一种病，”他吃着东西，含糊不清地说。“我们去医院看过她，她看起来…”他顿了一下，”之后我做了几周的噩梦。“

“这不是诅咒，”赫敏说，“是一种病。”

“噢，”哈利接着说，“那庞弗雷夫人会治好他。”

罗恩和赫敏交换了个心照不宣的眼神。哈利耐心地等着，他已经习惯他们经常这样无声地交流了。“这个病没有解药，”赫敏说。

“没有解药？”哈利问，“那怎么办，他以后继续这样吐花瓣吗？”

“对的，哈利，”赫敏试探地说，语气小心得像在拆炸弹一样。“不过他不会活太久。花吐病是绝症。”

他听到了， _绝症_ ，声音像是从很遥远的地方传来。难道德拉科·马尔福熬过了战争，就是为了死于这种病吗？这听起来太不合理，太过乏味。哈利感觉超乎他的接受范围，大脑一片空白。

“荒谬，”他说，“这不合逻辑，怎么可能没有解药——”

“也不能说完全没有解药，”罗恩打断他，“他有花吐病，是因为他爱着一个不会爱他的人。如果他的爱得到了回应，他就会变好了。”

罗恩偷偷瞄着赫敏，他脸上的表情从尴尬到放松，最后变成的甜蜜让哈利觉得不能直视。他看着自己面前未动过的早餐，他觉得自己应该是吃不下了。

“挺让人伤心的，不是吗，”赫敏说。

“不，”哈利脱口而出，“这都是他自己的错。如果他不是个以自我为中心，固执的混球，那肯定会有除了他母亲以外的人愿意爱他。”

连罗恩都被他这番话震惊了。其他格兰芬多们，当然也无法继续装作他们没有在偷听；他们一下子离开哈利两米远。哈利伸手从篮子里够了条面包，恶狠狠地咬着，好像他的NEWT成绩与此挂钩一样。

罗恩在下一秒开始了一个人人都能津津乐道的魁地奇话题，纳威突然噌地跳了一下——就像有个红头发的人突然在桌子下面踢了他一脚——然后纳威会意地开始侃。一会过后，半张餐桌的人都在热烈讨论哪一支队伍会获得下届世界杯的冠军。哈利是他们中间一座生气但沉默的孤岛。没人会蠢到和他撩起话题。赫敏给了他几个受伤的眼神，不是那种 _你伤害了我_ 的眼神，而是 _看到你受伤让我觉得很心痛_ 的眼神。哈利被这些眼神弄得心烦，因为哈利现在好得很，有时赫敏 _觉得_ 他受伤这件事比哈利 _真的_ 受伤了更令他烦躁。

他嘴里的面包干涩得难以下咽。他抬起头，透过罗恩和赫敏肩膀之间的缝隙，看到德拉科在和他学院的人说话，说到某些笑点时甚至加上了手势配合，大概又在取笑别人。这和平时没有什么两样，除了他不时停下来偏过头，用力地喘气和咳出满嘴的花瓣。那些花瓣白得惊人，隔这么远的距离依然灼痛了哈利的眼睛。它们落在德拉科的大腿上，像一小片一小片结了冰的玻璃。

因爱而亡？哈利从来没有听过这么可怜的事；更不要说这件事发生在马尔福身上。他想到了邓布利多经常说的，爱是最强的魔法；但他忘记了——或者说不愿相信——这种特别的魔法，也会有破坏性的一面。

但最重要的是，哈利心想： _谁是那个人？_

#

你会觉得哈利才是得病的那个，因为大家都躲着他，好像和他一个眼神接触就会被染上。

“昨日重现，”赫敏骂他，“又像六年级那样，你太固执了。”

“我没有，”哈利反驳，“我只是很感兴趣。我从来没有听过这种病。麻瓜会生这种病吗？”

“不会，“赫敏回答，“哑炮也不会。无望的爱会导致花吐病出现，但症状的出现都是魔法的作用。不过，你听着哈利，拜托你听着，“她又加了一句。她语气不太耐烦，这挺少见的，毕竟她从来不会放过任何一个机会说教，更不要说现在是哈利主动求问。”你又像之前那样偷偷跟着马尔福。装做作业但下面压着活点地图；偷听斯莱特林们的聊天——别看起来一脸惊讶的，你真不适合鬼鬼祟祟，哈利，我不知道你为什么觉得自己很机灵。你帮不了马尔福，特别是我们有幸得到一生一次的重考NEWTs的机会，我们真的应该专注于——“

“谁说我要帮马尔福了？”哈利问，像只一点就炸的炮仗。

赫敏叹了叹气。

他觉得赫敏只猜对了一件事，就是他偷听斯莱特林们说话是完全在浪费时间。他应该直接找他们其中一个谈谈。至于找哪一位，目标显而易见。

他们回来读八年级的那个夏天，潘西·潘金森飞了一次猫头鹰给他，上面写着祝贺他打败了黑魔王，表达了他对巫师世界做出的贡献的感谢，在一层一层故作姿态的语句下藏着一句对不起。哈利反了反白眼，然后回了一个极度简短的纸条，写着“谢谢。-H”

每个星期五，德拉科和潘西都会从礼堂里拿点午餐，然后到外面草丛上吃；他在院子那见过他们。他知道德拉科和潘西从不同的教室下课——德拉科上天文课；潘西，潘西哈利就不知道了——而且潘西通常会比德拉科早到礼堂。

哈利猫着腰在门外等她。她经过的时候看都没看他一眼，不过哈利小声地叫她的名字，然后示意她走过来。

“什么事波特？”她狐疑地问。

“耽误你几分钟，想问你点东西，很快的。拜托，”他说。她看了一眼周围，像是怕被人看见自己和波特一起，然后跟上了他。他们转个弯，进了一个空教室。

潘西是那种看起来不会老的女生。她顺滑的头发剪成了一个波波头，带着一个绿色的发箍。嘴唇上涂着粉色的口红，这让她看起来更加年轻。她的鼻子很翘，没有再像以前那样让哈利联想到哈巴狗。现在她可以称得上漂亮了。

_漂亮得足够配上德拉科吗？_ 他心想，然后就否决了自己的想法。潘西喜欢德拉科这件事，在三四年级的时候简直是大家的常识；即使她已经过了那段迷恋，但如果德拉科开口她肯定愿意给他一个机会。

“什么事？”她一边说一边关起身后的门。

其实哈利也不知道要说些什么。

“谢谢你的信，”他尴尬地开口。

“你说过了，“她提醒，哈利看起来一脸疑惑，她接着补充道，”我收到你的回信。“

哈利涨红了脸，突然觉得自己那封简短的回信很丢脸。

“嗯，对，呃，”他支支吾吾，“我想亲口和你说，谢谢你的来信。我没有…怪你。”

他没有怪她，真的。哈利很少想起潘西，不过他觉得她那时候只是想活下去，其实是可以理解的。

“我不介意的，就算你有怪我也没什么，”她告诉他。“那不是我写信给你的原因。”

“那是为什么？”

“他妈的那是常人之举，波特，”她说，“巫师世界很小，即使你没有做成魔法部长，你也肯定会成为某个举足轻重的人。我为什么要做你的敌人？”她甩了甩头，弄开戳着眼睛的刘海。“当然也不代表我想成为你的朋友。不相熟的点头之交，我们的sweet spot。是不是？”

“当然，”哈利说，他抛砖引玉但是已经不够砖头了，“当然，我也同意。“

她点点头，利落地转个身走向门边。

“马尔福的事我很抱歉，”他赶在她开门之前突然说道。潘西放开了门把手。

“不需抱歉。他快要好转了，”她说，语气僵硬，潜藏着台词‘你敢反驳试试’。

哈利咬着自己脸颊的肉，“你知道谁是…?”

“知道，”她背对着哈利，没有转过身来。

“那是谁？”哈利问，不耐地放弃了所有的谈判技巧。

“不关你的事。”

“但是——如果我恰好认识那个人，我可以帮忙，撮合他们之类的。”哈利越说越慢。他是在帮德拉科·马尔福牵红绳吗？这个想法让他觉得有些反胃。

“ _不需要_ ，“潘西说。

“为什么？”

“你不知道吗？”她紧握的双拳垂在身体两侧，一边尖锐地反问一边转过身来看向哈利。“ _绝对_ 不可以向病人的所爱之人透露任何消息。”

“What?为什么？“哈利追问。

“因为没有人会因此得到好处。”她恼怒，“你不能强迫自己爱上某个人，即使能挽救他们的生命。知道了只会让被爱的人受折磨。如果被病人发现了，明确地知道他的爱不会得到回响，只会让他病得更深。“

“如果他已经得了花吐病，”哈利反驳，“那不就证明他已经知道他们之间——”

“是说出口的拒绝，蠢货。说出口的拒绝会让死亡来得更快。”

哈利身侧的手忍不住想攥起拳头，但是他只是把手塞进了口袋里。

“那倒是，“他小声地说，”对不起，okay？我没有想令马尔福病情加重。我不会 _告诉_ 那个人。我只是想——“

“波特，请你，”潘西说，“把眼睛放在你自己的事上。”

#

那个周末，哈利脚步沉浮地走到图书馆，打算四十八个小时完全泡在里面。虽然从来没在赫敏面前承认——承认了的话肯定免不了一顿说教——赫敏说他课业落下真的没有说错。现在他有三份不同科的论文没写，下周三是deadline；除了平时要上各种课外，他还要继续在D.A.那授课，更别说他的授课越来越多人参加。所以这几篇论文这周末写不完，就永远都写不完了。

他绕过几个书架，走向他和赫敏还有罗恩经常坐的那张桌子；还没走到，他就呆在了原地。德拉科伏在桌子上，在一张羊皮纸上记录着什么；坐在他对面的人小声地说着一个类似是书名标题，德拉科一边点头认同一边飞快地写。他对面的人，毫无疑问，是赫敏。

哈利想走开，但是赫敏看到他了。德拉科跟着她的视线回头，看到哈利后对他挑了一下眉毛，笑了笑。他拿起刚刚的纸，在面前挥来挥去，想让上面的墨水风干快些。他苍白而修长的手上沾了点点墨迹。哈利其实离他们很近，他能看到德拉科因为弯曲而发白的指关节，还有他手腕上蓝色的血管。

距离上一次离德拉科这么近，已经好几周了。自从听说德拉科得了花吐病快要死了之后，他就再没有主动找哈利撩架。连眼神流连都停止了。没有隔着半条走廊嘲讽般喊他名字；没有在魔药课上幼稚地贬低他；没有在礼堂里故意顶他面前阻挠他走路；更加没有拳拳到肉的打架。哈利应该感到松一口气，但是这个安分得像是褪色了的德拉科，让哈利觉得有些心慌，失衡；就像你上楼梯时用力迈步踏上最后一级，却发现原来早已达顶，使出的力气有一瞬间无处安放。难道这就是七年死对头之间的最后结局？回过神来，德拉科已经从座位上站起来，有礼貌地向他点头打招呼，“波特。“然后从哈利身旁擦身而过，走出了图书馆。

德拉科在哈利惊得下巴掉到地上之前，就已经消失了。他转过身，眯着眼看赫敏。

“你们什么时候开始成了朋友？”他问，试图让自己的声线保持平稳。

她反了反白眼，“我们算不上朋友，哈利，不过我们现在能和平相处。回霍格沃茨的第一周，他甚至来到我面前，为之前叫过我‘麻瓜种’道歉。我们有时候会交换天文课的笔记。“

哈利将书包甩到桌子上，但是没有坐下，“他想怎么样？”

“他在收集花吐病的资料。他已经将基本的都看完了，现在想扩大方向看一些特殊的病例——身体机能受损对巫师魔法的影响。所以他来问我有没有看过相关的，我给他推荐了几本书。“

赫敏的声音很轻，但是眼睛紧紧看着哈利。

“他在找解药吗？”他问。哈利花了些时间翻自己的书包，从里面掏出了几张羊皮纸，羽毛笔和几本书；然后继续站在那玩书包上的带子，像个傻子一样。

“他没有说，不过我想应该是，”她说。Well,起码那小子没有不做挣扎，直接等死。

“好吧，”哈利说，“我忘了拿东西。帮我看着，我等会回来，行吗？”

他飞快离开留下赫敏一个人，但其实他也不知道自己在做什么。哈利穿过图书馆的门，在空荡荡的走廊上越走越快，最后跑起来；他跑过通向地牢的走廊，转弯——

他差点撞上德拉科。德拉科靠在墙上，背对着哈利；他脚边有很多百合花花瓣，他的手张开握着自己喉咙，他像个破败的风箱，艰难地喘气呼吸。

“Er,“哈利说，”还好吗，马尔福？“

“还好，波特，”德拉科没有起伏地说，他拿出手帕擦掉嘴唇上浅红色的唾液，期间一直转过脸试图不让哈利看见。

“为什么，Er,为什么会有血，不就是花瓣——”哈利开口。德拉科哼了一声，用哈利熟悉的倨傲的表情看了他一眼，哈利感觉到同样熟悉的怒火和厌弃在胸口打滚。

“波特，”他说，不知怎么哈利觉得德拉科在还没能站直的情况下，将自己的名字变成了能刺伤他的武器。“我的肺里长满了盛开的百合花，它们的根缠绕在我的心脏附近，叶子攀在我的肋骨上，断了的茎戳着我的喉咙，种子跟着血液沿着血管流动。我每次吞咽都能感到花瓣的味道。就算是夜里做梦，我都能闻到百合花的味道。所以咳出一点血，真的有必要那么震惊吗？“

哈利艰难地从德拉科干裂的嘴唇上移开视线，看向他的眼睛；他的眼睛情况更差，眼珠里只透出一点点的光，其他是黑漆漆的绝望；和他用来摆高姿态的冷淡语气毫不搭调。

“不，唯一令我能感到震惊的，是你原来能爱上除了你自己以外的人，”哈利脱口而出，像是条件反射，像是本能，而非愤怒本身。

德拉科瑟缩了一下，但他掩饰得很快。他呼了一口气，准备作出哈利差不多能一字一句猜到的回嘴；他们愤怒地瞪着对方的眼睛，暗流涌动。哈利的手已经暗暗抓住自己的魔杖；德拉科动了动嘴唇漏出一个冷笑，哈利觉得一切就像从前，他甚至已经感受到某种预估到德拉科行为的喜悦。德拉科会讲些坏话，哈利会大声反驳，一切会恢复如前。

除了。除了德拉科突然停了下来。在战火彻底点燃之前，德拉科松垮垮地靠回墙上，打断了他们熊熊战火的眼神交流。一声止不住的咳嗽逃离他的咽喉，然后是一连串的咳嗽声。哈利这次能近距离看到德拉科挣扎着呼吸时，胸口是如何起伏的；他是怎么一边努力吸气却一边从肺里咳出百合花——有时候是花瓣，像被剪坏的白丝绸；有时候是整朵花，中间柔软的花丝还在轻颤。

德拉科喉咙反射性地抽搐，但是他的咳嗽也停不下来，哈利看到他银灰色的眼睛蓄起疼痛的眼泪，但在它们落下之前德拉科闭上了眼转过脸。突然哈利被一阵惊慌击中；他真实明白到，德拉科可能会在任何一秒死亡。哈利上前一手圈着他的肩膀支撑他，另一只手放在他的后颈上，德拉科依旧艰难地喘息。不知道过了多久，终于没有花瓣被吐出来；他最后咳了几声，很虚弱地，咳出了一些血。

等他恢复了一些力气，他粗鲁地推开哈利。

“失陪了，”他说，“剩下的最后几天我想多做点开心的事，而不是被一个格兰芬多粗鲁对待。”

“混球，”哈利脱口而出，然后才消化完德拉科说的话。“ _最后几天？”_

“可能。我也不知道。不过我没有多少时间，”德拉科说，“怎么了波特？还没玩够救世主的把戏吗？劳心劳力想多找一次机会当英雄吗？“

“恰恰相反。这是霍格沃茨近年来发生过最好的事了，”哈利说，当然这是荒谬的假话，他飞过恶火救下眼前的男孩，怎么可能会想他死——但不知怎么，他停不住嘴。“如果我知道你喜欢的是谁，我会去握手道谢。”

德拉科笑了起来，是一个难看的笑；这个笑好像比咳嗽伤得他更深。哈利张嘴想道歉，想收回讲过的话——他太过分了，不是吗——但是德拉科说，“即使是 _你_ ，也不会一直得到所有你想要的，“然后他走了，没有回头看过哈利一眼。

哈利看着他的背影消失在一个转角，开始思考，为什么只要是关于德拉科的事，一切都会失控得如此快。

#

那晚德拉科没有到礼堂吃晚饭。

哈利一遍又一遍地扫过斯莱特林的长桌，但晚餐过半后，他不得不得出德拉科没有来的结论。他只看到潘西，像平常一样吃沙拉，看起来没有特别低落，这让哈利放松了一些。

赫敏用手肘撞他，“找谁？”她挑起眉毛问他。

哈利摇摇头，将视线放回自己的盘子上。他不能告诉赫敏，自从看到德拉科如此难受，他却只能站在一旁毫无作用后，如果能看到德拉科还在呼吸的话会让他松一口气。

“Well,”赫敏开口，“如果你 _真的_ 要找人的话，我建议你去医疗翼看看。”

哈利刷地转头看向她，眼里是藏不住的惊喜，但赫敏把头埋进了面前摊开的书本里，原本放在那的盘子被放在了大腿上。罗恩在和西莫和迪恩激烈地讨论魁地奇，没空留意已经站起来的哈利；金妮和纳威倒是看到他站起来了，但他们都知道最好不要阻止他。赫敏小小地叹了口气，一手翻过书页，一手叉起一块羊奶烙饼吃。

一走出礼堂大门，哈利就飞奔起来。他先回到宿舍穿上隐形斗篷，再马不停蹄地赶去医疗翼。他在门口等了几分钟，顺了呼吸后小心地打开门，偷偷拐了进去。

德拉科是唯一的病人。他躺在离门口最远的床上，两边分别站着一个穿绿袍子的圣芒戈治疗师。庞弗雷夫人和麦格教授站在床尾，看着治疗师对德拉科施一连串的咒语，魔咒让德拉科整个人泡在白光里。等哈利走进，他看到那些白光悬在德拉科身体上几英寸的地方，沿着他的身体潜行，像是带了魔法的X光。在德拉科心脏，肺，喉咙和胃的地方，白茫茫的光变成了千疮百孔的红和黑。哈利直觉正常的投影不应该是这样的。

治疗师挥挥魔杖停止了魔咒，那些光消失了。

“可以做吗？”德拉科边问边用手肘撑起自己。

“看起来是可以的，”其中一个治疗师说。

“马尔福夫人在来的路上，”麦格教授说，“我们应该等一下她。”

德拉科看起来想拒绝，但是那下一秒医疗翼的门被打开，纳西莎·马尔福风一样穿过医疗翼。她无视了所有人，半跪在德拉科的床前。德拉科小心地坐起来，亲吻她的脸颊；她伸手拨开德拉科脸上的头发，然后催他快些躺回到床上。他们没有开口说一句话，但是眼神的交流胜过了千言万语。马尔福夫人站起来走到了床尾处。

麦格教授向她介绍两位圣芒戈的治疗师，罗斯和多诺万，是治疗花吐病的专家。

“情况怎样？”马尔福夫人问，目光锐利地看向两位治疗师；有一瞬间哈利突然觉得回到了禁林，他甚至感觉到纳西莎问他，德拉科是生是死时呼吸喷在他的脸上。

_集中注意力_ ，他对自己说。他打败了伏地魔，不可能再因为马尔福家女主人一句话就颤抖起来。

治疗师罗斯清了一下喉咙。“我们做了全套的检查，很遗憾地告诉你，手术不可能进行。”

德拉科动一下。哈利看着治疗师的后脑勺。哈利觉得，他可以去学学陪床礼仪。这样的话不应该在一个快要死的男孩面前说出来，真的。

多诺万治疗师像是和哈利心灵相痛一样，他加入了他们之间的对话。

“夫人， _不可能进行_ 说得不是十分准确，”他说。“如果你的儿子同意进行手术，出于我们的职责，我们一定会按他的意愿进行。只是我们并不推荐进行手术。”

马尔福夫人的眼神像是坚冰。德拉科一直低垂着眼睛。这些治疗师当着德拉科的面当他不存在一样讨论；德拉科表现得不甚在意，但哈利知道他一定在认真听每一个字。

“为什么呢？”麦格教授说。她严肃起来的时候，苏格兰口音会特别明显。但是庞弗雷夫人只是叹气般摇摇头。

“我没有治疗过患花吐病的病人，我也不能装作知道刚刚的检查结果代表什么，”她说，“但是我知道，手术会使得马尔福先生的生命危在旦夕。”

“这个手术是全新的仍在试验阶段的外科手术，”治疗师罗斯说，“也就是我们不但会摘掉花朵，根茎和种子，同时还会将 _情感_ 起因也根除。即是，你孩子对他所爱之人的那份爱意也会消失。”

“我们就是希望如此，”马尔福夫人僵硬地说，“否则，他的症状只会卷土重来。”

“是的，”治疗师多万诺说。“让病人重新爱上其他人，这样的确是更加可行和保险的做法。但这个方法在德拉科身上行不通。当花的根茎扎得如此深——当这份爱意已经成为了病人本身的一部分——蛮力取走它们只会带来灾难性的后果。他的身体会像被抽掉主干的树一样崩塌。”

“也就是说，”马尔福夫人冷冷地说，“你们最新的技术，只能治疗 _刚刚_ 得病的病人？“

治疗师多万诺，不愧是见过场面的人。

“当然不是，但是深入骨髓的爱必然比，我们说的，普通的迷恋难医治。这与发病的快慢，症状发展到哪一期的速度无关。你的孩子肯定已经爱上那个神秘的人非常长一段时间。“他转向德拉科。”你是几岁的时候——“

“十一，”德拉科小声地说。

“Ah,”治疗师感叹道。”这就是了。由孩童时期的感情绽放而成的爱情最难动摇。很多病例里面，你小时候爱上的人会影响甚至决定你成为怎样的人。不，应该说所有相关病例都如此。“

“但是你的症状知道十六岁时才出现。距离现在还不足两年，”马尔福夫人反驳。

“因为是那时候，我才发现我们之间永远不可能——没有任何希望，”他说。“那时候有件事让我明白，即使是我最过分的妄想也无法让我相信我们之间——不重要了。”

马尔福夫人张了张嘴想说话。但是德拉科把脚放到地上，他的喉咙动了动像是想用力忍住咳嗽，但是他还是轻咳了一下，飘出几瓣花瓣。他弯腰拿过别人放在他床边的桶。当咳嗽终于没那么剧烈时，桶里已经铺满了百合花。德拉科把头埋在膝盖那，艰难地呼吸。当他终于可以开口说话时，他的声音很沙哑。

“我们在浪费时间，”他平静地说，没有看任何一个人。“他们都说了，他们做不了。”

“你应该很乐意，”马尔福夫人说，语调里是夹杂了怒火和担忧，让她听起来突然有点像韦斯莱夫人。“你本来也在找理由拒绝手术。”

“我不想再说了。”德拉科用袖子擦了一下嘴。哈利突然意识到，宽大的袍子才堪堪挂在德拉科身上。他站起来的时候侧倾了一下，像随时会跌倒。但是他扬起了尖尖的下巴，直起身维持住所有的骄傲走出医疗翼，即使现在他的身体里养了一个畸形的活花架。

哈利，藏在隐形斗篷下隔着安全的距离，感到有些头晕。德拉科马尔福——那个愚蠢，高瘦，不会放过任何一个机会去惹人讨厌的校霸；那个斯内普和乌姆里奇的爱宠；那个消失后带着手腕上黑魔标志回来的人——爱上了某个人。

不，不止是这样。

德拉科马尔福的爱，深刻得连巫师界最先进的魔法治疗都无可奈何；深刻得即使身体罢工死亡也不愿意让这份爱意被拿走。德拉科马尔福对这个神秘的人的爱，已经成为了他身体基础的某部分。

哈利的头晕停不下来。这对他来说完全不符合他对德拉科的认识，除了德拉科深爱的人是某个食死徒，现在正被关在阿兹卡班里这个猜测以外。这个奇怪的想法让哈利反胃，他肯定因为控制不住而弄出了声响。因为麦格教授正直直地盯着他——老天，他宁愿被迫在格兰芬多的墓前骂脏话。

“先生们，”麦格对两位治疗师说，“谢谢你们来为我的学生做检查。但是我必须说，你们的诊断结果让我心情沉重。”

“花吐病是很复杂的病，”治疗师罗斯说，“我们现在对它的认识还是有限。教授，有机会让那个男孩爱上的人，回应他以相同的感情吗？”

_明显没有_ ，哈利心想，他在往医疗翼的门口走。 _否则他就不会生病了，不是吗？_

但是麦格教授话中有话的回答，还是让他走出门前听到了全部，“如果那个人是我认为的人，“她干巴巴地说，”他甚至算不上你们口中所说的 _爱人_ ，大概已经知道问题的答案了。“

#

哈利不知道哪一样更让他烦躁：是德拉科能够对其他人有如此强烈的感情这件事…还是自从战争结束以来，自己对于感情越来越麻木这件事。事实上，现在他最能感受到活着的事，一是在空中飞行的时候，二是和德拉科打架的时候。除了现在德拉科不会打回来了。

那天他花了一晚断断续续的睡眠——其实没有一晚——决定他必须要帮德拉科。哈利救过他命，在他做过那么多错事后为他在威森加摩上说话，是因为他知道德拉科并非完全一无是处，他有好的地方。哈利觉得， _这份爱_ 就是那一点 _好_ 。这一份爱就是德拉科的 _好_ ，这支撑着他不被黑魔王和他父亲铸成的大错吞噬。他不该被这份爱，这点 _好_ 惩罚。

对上一次他和德拉科说话，是在图书馆外面那次糟透了的见面上。这一次，哈利提前研究好他的行程，这一次一定会不同。赫敏说他 _救世主情结_ 的声音在他脑里回响，罗恩看到他埋头在活点地图前时一点都不惊讶，但是哈利现在没空理这些。他有任务。

德拉科看起来从来不一直待在某个地方。他不时去图书馆，更新自己的阅读资料，至于他坐下来做研究的地方——他会霸占空教室，有求必应室，湖边的几片草地，魁地奇球场观众席下面的阴凉处，厨房，还有天文塔。哈利不想让德拉科觉得自己在留意他，所以他等到活点地图上德拉科的脚印再次走向图书馆。他抓到德拉科的时候，德拉科正抱着一大摞书。

“来，”哈利伸出双手，“我帮你拿一点。”

德拉科的脸被胸前的书遮得只剩眼睛；那双眼睛正怒视他。

“我还没死，波特，“他说。”我还能自己搬这些狗日的书。“

“我不是这个意思，”哈利抿了抿嘴，“听着，我为我上次说的话道歉。”

德拉科哼了一声。他掂了掂手里的书，绕开哈利继续向前。

“你至少用一下漂浮咒——”

“我知道，如果有需要我会用。我不用是因为我不需要。”

哈利像尾巴一样跟在他后面，两手空空。德拉科不时左摇右摆，艰难地下了两个楼梯，走到地牢里。他选了一间离他们平常上魔药课很近的空教室，踢开门，终于将书本都放下了。

他喘得上气不接下气的。

“你…还没走吗…波特？”德拉科假装惊讶，但又想极力地掩饰自己努力呼吸的样子。他脸色通红，额头上的细汗闪着光；他过大的领口歪歪斜斜，差不多要从一边肩膀上溜下来，哈利能够从他衬衫的纽扣间看到神锋无影留下的伤疤。哈利讨厌看到那条疤痕，但是这也提醒他，和德拉科说话的时候不要再脾气失控。德拉科喘着气说，“看来…一切没变。你…还是很想得到我的注意…是不是？“

_他太惨了，我对他都生不起气了，_ 哈利想。

“赫敏说你在做花吐病的研究，”哈利说，“她说你在找解药。”

“这个病没有解药。”德拉科说，“我不是在找解药。我要 _制_ 解药。”

“怎样制？“哈利问。

“我正在研究。”

“Ah,”哈利的踮起脚尖碾了碾地板。”我猜如果有人帮你看这些资料，进度肯定会更快些。“

“你在自告奋勇吗？”德拉科说，以一种明显希望哈利说‘不‘的语气，但是哈利点起了头。“为什么？“德拉科看起来很惊讶，差不多带着狐疑。

“Erm,因为，”哈利说，“我担心你妈妈。”

他没打算这么说的。他担心的明显是其他人。

“什么？”德拉科没好气地说。

“你知道的，我在她审判上帮她说话了，”哈利还是决定维持故事原样。“如果不是她，我肯定已经死了。她为了你反抗伏地魔。如果现在让她失去你，真的不公平。”

德拉科脸上没什么表情，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，他听哈利说话的时候眼睛甚至没有眨过。这是代表他内心在飞速地算计，不想让自己的表情出卖自己。

“如果你想留下来，”德拉科最后说，“那你要完全按照我的指示做，这样才能确保所有重要的点不被遗漏。”

“你等这个使唤我的机会等很久了，是不是？”哈利欢快地说，德拉科差点忍不住露出笑容。

和德拉科一起查资料，过程和他的朋友们一起学习时完全不同。德拉科有和赫敏一样惊人的毅力以及注意力，特别是长时间的资料阅读，但是他喜欢说话。事实上，他根本控制不住自己。他们第一个坐在一起的下午，德拉科只维持了十分钟高冷，他就开始了。

他…什么都说。大体上，他喜欢将哈利当做笔记板，他对哈利说了很多关于解药的构思，很多脑海中蹦出来的还没来得及写在纸上的理论。德拉科依旧满城堡找不同的地方研究解药，但自从哈利跟在他身边后，他们很少待在室内，他们更加偏向于室外空旷的地方。有一个地方在湖畔——一颗枝繁叶茂的大树，在湖畔旁和水面投下一大片树荫——一个哈利开始觉得是独属于“他们”的地方。

接着还有比较苦恼的一点是，当德拉科想在自己身上做试验时，哈利还会成为他的实验助手。“所有病都可以通过魔药治愈，”他坚定地告诉哈利，“只要你找到了对的那种。”

他说的“找到”意思是“发明出来”。

他手里攥着一些牛黄——“这里差不多几打牛黄，你从哪里找到这么多—”“钱，波特。钱是一切的答案。“——但是这些试验一点后备措施都没有。

“Erm,”哈利刚开始的时候有问过他，“庞弗雷或者斯拉格霍恩知道你这些试验吗？”

“当然不知道。知道的话他们早就阻止我了，”德拉科说，然后他将一杯橙绿色的混合物一饮而尽。这杯东西非但没有让他摆脱吐花的烦恼，还让他在马桶旁边吐了几个小时。即使是牛黄都无法让他的胃安静下来；他的身体开启了最高级别的暴动防御系统，让德拉科差不多整个傍晚都跪在厕所里度过。哈利没有去吃晚餐，他尴尬地站在厕所隔间外——德拉科不让他进去。

“你要再喝点水吗？”他问。

“走开，波特，”德拉科可怜地呻吟。哈利反了下白眼。他不知道是哪件事更加让德拉科觉得沮丧，呕吐还是哈利在一边旁观。

“你这样子我不可能丢下你，”哈利说。德拉科沉默了，哈利后知后觉明白过来后，脸红得比一百个瓦伦丁精灵在他面前唱歌或者比吞了爱情魔药还要夸张。他装模作样地咳了一下，“反正你吐花瓣吐这么久了，现在有其他东西可以吐。就享受一下吧。“

“吃屎，你个贱——”接着就被剧烈的反胃声音切断了。哈利叹了口气，背着靠门板坐下等德拉科出来。

一开始德拉科判断自己只剩下几天的时间，但是他身体力行地驳斥了自己的诊断。他的病像是进入了缓滞阶段。他没有变好，他的症状有时甚至毫无预警地突然加重，不过在哈利反应过来之前，一周过去了，接着第二周也过去了，而德拉科依然在。哈利除了上课或者给D.A.上课以外的时间里，他都和德拉科待在一起。帮德拉科的过程并没有像他一开始预想的做牛做马那样辛苦；即使当德拉科卷起袖子，哈利被迫直面褪色的黑魔标志，他也没有觉得不满或者难受。这个德拉科不是接受标志时的德拉科。他的嘲讽失去了以往的尖利，哈利轻易就能回嘴，甚至有时哈利直接跟着笑成一团。他们之间的争吵——哈利敢说——变得很有趣。在某些方面看来，德拉科和其他与哈利一起长大的男孩没什么两样。他说话的时候依然忍不住配上手势。他在说到一些搞笑的事情的时候依然会夸大某部分。他依然很喜欢将所有的事都加点drama，包括和哈利分享他从斯莱特林们那听回来的八卦，他会小心地只分享他的朋友们在里面担当了讨喜角色的八卦，说到不喜欢的人的时候他也会毫不在意地贬低他。

哈利对他说的八卦不全信。但哈利从来不觉得无聊。

但是，有时德拉科会不说话。他看着哈利，好像在等哈利什么时候会翻脸离开，好像在等另外一只鞋落下。但哈利还没准备好告诉德拉科他不会这么做；还没准备好告诉德拉科他开始喜欢德拉科的陪伴。

还没准备好告诉德拉科他开始喜欢他。

赫敏有时候也会帮他们一起研究解药，但是德拉科坚持让她把NEWTs考试的复习放在首位（即使那时候离考试还有好几个月）哈利对德拉科的做法也不反对，因为他发现自己比较喜欢和德拉科独处。德拉科其实很有趣，除了故意惹哈利生气的时候。他比哈利以为的还要聪明——唯一能和赫敏匹敌的人。当哈利心情不好的时候，他似乎知道什么情况下该让哈利独处；什么情况下该挤兑哈利，等哈利反应过来后骂他混蛋。有时，哈利会花上很长的时间看德拉科的下颌线，或者脖子，或者锁骨处的凹陷，或者肩膀，或者骨节分明的手。这只是因为德拉科很好看，没有其他原因，但如果赫敏和他们待在一起的时间长了，她肯定——她肯定会误会的。

但当哈利有些问题不能问德拉科的时候，赫敏依然是他的第一选择。例如：

_患了花吐病的人最长活过多久？_ （没有多久）

还有： _有什么魔咒能让一个人体重不再掉吗？_ （有，但是都不能抵消花吐病的副作用）

还有： _如果我们让病人的所爱之人喝爱情魔药，这样可以让症状消失吗？_ （“哈利！”“只是暂时的——”“你疯了吗？”“当然我们先会征求那个被爱的人的意见，如果他同意了—”“你试试去问马尔福，看他怎么说。”“…”）

还有： _为什么是百合花？_

一开始哈利并没有想到这么深入的问题。那时候他震惊于人居然会吐花这个概念，暂时还没来得及担心吐出来的花是什么品种；之后他猜——并没有认真细想——花的品种可能是随机的，又或者和病人的性格有一定的关联。

“不，”赫敏说，“百合花是特别的，之于德拉科或者之于他所爱的人。这是花吐病的病理。花的品种，一定是对他们其中一人，或者双方都有特殊的含义。”

赫敏的解释让哈利的大脑飞速转动。他一直避免自己去猜谁是那个“所爱之人”。德拉科不想他知道。大部分时间里，哈利也以为自己不想知道。但他忍不住去猜。每一个新的发现都让他所谓的‘不关心是谁’的想法动摇，最后在自己意识过来之前，他已经疯狂思考寻找答案。

是某个德拉科十一岁就认识的人。最有可能是霍格沃茨的学生。但是也可能是某个不在霍格沃茨上学，某个德拉科全家到法国度假时认识的漂亮朋友。甚至有可能是霍格沃茨的老师，Eurgh!

是某个和德拉科有着百合花联系的人，或者是百合花对他有特殊意义的人。但像赫敏告诉他的，百合花是代表死亡和哀悼的花，经常在葬礼和追悼会上出现…就是说和德拉科认识的，同龄的，经历了战争的所有人有关。如果百合花代表了德拉科所爱之人，那范围无法再缩小了。

是某个在德拉科十六岁时，和他的关系发生了无法挽回的改变的人。可能他直接拒绝了德拉科的感情。可能是他爱上了其他人。这件事，无论是其中哪一种，让德拉科患上了花吐病。

哈利在心里列举了所有斯莱特林的名字，以及曾经和德拉科关系比较好的拉文克劳的名字，但德拉科在六年级时为了某个和浪漫完全没有关系的原因，推开了所有人。这些人都有可能是 _那个人_ 。更不要说德拉科是双性恋，这令候选的人数翻了一倍。

思考有哪些好看的女生男生曾经入过德拉科的眼，让哈利觉得焦虑，心烦。他想像脱毛衣那样脱下自己一层皮，或者砸东西。

接着，他猜谁是德拉科所爱之人的事，被德拉科发现了。他当然发现了。德拉科永远能注意到哈利希望他注意不到的事。

他们在庭院里的树荫下看资料。德拉科和往常一样专注，但这次他在看因花吐病死亡，变成哑炮或者其他后果恐怖得足以触动他神经的病例。他没有说话，也从来不抱怨，但是他脸上的表情和肢体动作出卖了他。

哈利说了几个冷笑话想让他放松，但是德拉科的毒舌一如既往。

“波特，有人在你屁股里插了根棍子上发条吗？”他压着火看哈利。

如果是以前，他们肯定要开始吵架了。但是现在，哈利变聪明了。

“我们去飞吧，”他说。德拉科挑了挑眉毛，倒是笑了起来；哈利眼珠子向上动了下，示意天空，“来吧。我已经好久没飞过了。”

为了公平，八年级不准组魁地奇队伍。哈利超级想念魁地奇，但是不及罗恩，他敢肯定德拉科也一样怀念魁地奇。德拉科一秒都没有犹豫。

“来追球手比赛？”德拉科问。

“等不及看你输了，”哈利说。

“你等着，波特。”

他们分别回宿舍放下自己的书，取出扫帚；哈利绕路去厨房拿了几个三文治；两人直往魁地奇球场奔。德拉科将金色飞贼从箱子的搭扣里解出来，手一松将它送到了空中；然后他们分别骑上自己的扫帚。

他们手握着扫帚柄，眼神相遇。这一霎，哈利觉得自己好像从一场很长的梦中清醒过来。

一句话都没有说，他们脚蹬了一下地面径直冲向天空找金色飞贼，动作惊人的一致。当两个追球手霸占了整片天空，不用担心撞到其他队员和球，不用被底下熙熙攘攘的观众分心——特别是两个旗鼓相当的追球手，像无法分出高下的哈利和德拉科——整场比赛变成了充满肾上腺素，心跳加速，血液奔腾的决斗。

“五局三胜？”德拉科冲他喊，哈利表示同意，但他们捉到金色飞贼的速度那么快，赛程很快变成了九局，十五局。他们数不清局数了。他们一点都不谦恭，也不讲究什么体育精神；这是最纯粹的争夺，从离地的那一秒起，他们之间的距离就没有超过一码，咬得那么紧。哈利努力想将德拉科甩开，德拉科跟上了他飞的每一圈，急剧的俯冲，灵活的翻滚，脸上带着明显的狂热的笑容。德拉科想在令人头晕的一圈圈追逐中抓住哈利的破绽——他们低飞时带起的风差点将魁地奇球场的观众椅子从地上撕扯起来，高飞时飞到哈利觉得呼吸困难的高度——但哈利像是预判到他每一个动作，并毫不犹豫地跟上。有一半的时间里，他们忘记了金色飞贼，只有在见到它的时候才大喊一声；接着就是不顾一切地向金色飞贼冲刺，他们的飞行轨迹互相缠绕，粗鲁地用手肘撞击对方。不止一次，哈利或者德拉科都不小心伸手抓到对方的手腕（不过德拉科 _坚称_ 那是意外），然后金色飞贼从两人面前溜走。他们没有人注意到天色转暗，黑压压的云层出现。

当天空下起了雨，哈利将金色飞贼放回了盒子里绑上搭扣，然后飞回在空中的德拉科的旁边，他们开始各种各样的打赌，像是谁能做出最漂亮的假动作，危险又幼稚，好像看谁能先让霍琦夫人吓出心脏病。但是没有人出现扫兴地打断他们，所以他们一直玩一直飞，后来扫帚柄湿滑得握不住了。德拉科双手背在身后，双腿锁住扫帚保持平衡开始在空中翻飞；哈利在学他的时候不小心滑了一下，被自己的扫帚柄敲到了额头，德拉科笑得差点从扫把上滑下去。哈利说，“至少我不是你，在空中看起来像只得了白血病的蝙蝠一样，傻瓜，”德拉科笑得更夸张了，他灵活地滑下来，故意只剩一边膝弯勾着扫帚阻止他从五十英尺高空跌下，等哈利来打救他。德拉科看起来一点都不害怕。“救我，波特！”他故意拉高声调，将手背放在额头上，像在装一个对哈利波特心醉神迷的女孩。（哈利差点就想将他留在那算了。）

雨越下越大，哈利觉得自己内裤都湿透了，他们终于决定喊停。他们落到球场上，现在场地已经变成了泥潭；脚一碰到地，他们对推搡着对方打闹。哈利发誓是德拉科先动手的。德拉科说是哈利绊倒他了。

（哈利可能真的绊倒他了，不小心的。他们站得太近了，哈利都甚至看不见自己的脚。）

哈利从来没见过德拉科笑得这么不顾形象，没有顾虑。他像喝醉了一样。他甚至不介意浑身是泥土；他希望德拉科再推他一次，这样哈利就可以感受到德拉科的手在他身上的感觉。

“对不起今天没怎么研究花吐病，“哈利在扫帚存放室里对德拉科说，他们在平复呼吸，之后再一口气冲回城堡。他才发现时间已经很晚了，他们浪费了大半天——德拉科最后的日子——去做对他病情毫无帮助的事。

德拉科摇摇头，“没所谓。我需要放松，”他说，“我想念飞行的感觉。”

哈利的脑里有很多回答： _我想念和你一起飞的感觉_ ，他差点说出口了，还有 _如果你想，我们随时可以飞一场_ ，还有 _你属于天空，你很有天赋_ ，但是奇怪的自尊和自我保护意识出来作祟，这些话他一句都没有说出来。然后，德拉科说，“准备好了吗？”哈利说，“不如我们等它停雨，”德拉科立即回，“害怕了吗，波特？”（Scared, Potter?）

哈利看了他一眼，然后一把推开门，在德拉科反应过来之后偷跑了，德拉科恼怒地在他后面跟上并怒吼。那晚哈利回到格兰芬多高塔，嘴角一直很挂这停不住的笑容。

哈利知道自己看起来像个傻瓜，头发被风吹得不成形，身上滴着泥水，眼镜是斜的，闻起来是汗味和扫帚抛光剂的味道——即使拉文德和帕瓦蒂皱着鼻子，或者赫敏若有所思的眼神都没有破坏到他的心情。直到他洗完澡，换上舒服的毛衣和牛仔裤，摔到床上时才想起罗恩也在宿舍里。他拿着一本明显没有在看的魁地奇杂志，脸上是严肃的表情。对上一次哈利见到罗恩这种表情时，是在一个葬礼上。

“嘿，”哈利说。

“去飞了一场哈？还是这么糟糕的天气，”罗恩轻轻地问。

“是我们突然兴起。我发誓开始的时候是晴天。”

哈利说完才发现自己说漏嘴了。

“几个小时之前是晴天。所以你一直都在外面？”罗恩说，然后加了一句，“我们？”

“Erm,对。我和马尔福，”哈利说，“研究了那么久我们需要放松一下，所以…”

他没有做错任何事，哈利提醒自己。像是想反抗般，他从床上坐起来开始穿鞋子，“我很饿，要去趟厨房。想要点什么吗？(Want anything?)“

罗恩也紧张地从床上坐起来，“赫敏告诉我一点也不能和你透露。(not to say anything to you.)”

“…什么？”哈利问，他的手指在和打结的鞋带斗争。他抬起头看罗恩，罗恩抓着自己衬衫的下摆，坐立不安，看起来不太自在。

_罗恩经常这样，_ 哈利告诉自己。他和他的朋友面对面坐在床上，中间隔着一点距离。罗恩重重地呼了一口气，他红色的刘海——有点长，他需要理一下——随风动了动。

“我知道你想帮马尔福，”罗恩说，“但是你太投入了。”

“太投入于救一个人的命？”哈利有点震惊。

“对。这不是能不能 _救_ 他的问题。这就好比你想救一个患了…赫敏说的那种麻瓜病是什么？”

“癌症，”哈利叹了口气。

“对，这不是你能反抗的事。”

“那怎么办？难道我现在要放弃他吗？我们眼睁睁看着他变成尘土？”

“当然不是，但你刚刚经历完战争，哈利。你真的需要更多的痛苦吗？”罗恩的手穿过自己的头发，苦恼地弄乱它们。“如果你真的能帮上什么，那很好。但是花吐病，真的…相信我，我知道这个病会怎样。你阻止不了。没有人能阻止，真的。”

哈利一句句认真思考罗恩的话，就像罗恩希望的那样。他放纵这些话让他痛心，占据他的脑袋。他一句又一句的在脑里重复，从各个角度解读。

没有人能阻止，罗恩说。但是这不全对。

_有一个人可以_ ，哈利想。

#

第二天下课，哈利在湖畔他们常待的地方找到德拉科。日落让湖水铎上了一层金色，城堡的倒影映在金色的湖水上。

德拉科趴着，面前放了一本摊开的书，他在旁边一张看起来已经折叠展开，再折叠展开过无数次的羊皮纸上写着东西。那是德拉科用来记可能有效的东西；某些可以真的对他有帮助，甚至让他最终研制到解药的东西。上面很多行已经被划掉了，而今天，哈利无法再相信德拉科的聪明能够让他通过这些微细的希望成功研究出解药。罗恩对花吐病的评价在哈利的脑袋里不断响起。

他在德拉科的草地旁边坐下，德拉科抬起头看他，脸上带着经常用来惹火哈利但其实很好看的笑容。但是这种笑容已经因为他消瘦的脸而失去了作用，既无法激怒哈利，也不复以往好看。躺下让他的校袍显得没那么宽大，但是他真的掉了很多体重。有时哈利会想，德拉科可能会在花吐病杀死他之前，就死于吃得太少。

“什么事，波特？今天没有人找你要签名吗？”德拉科连嘲讽都没什么生气。

“我听说你在考虑接受治疗，“哈利说，”手术，我意思是。“

这个消息传遍了整个礼堂；哈利不可能听不到，即使他的朋友们在格兰芬多高塔时都在努力打造不讨论任何马尔福相关的聊天氛围。

哈利认真的语气让德拉科放弃了继续嘲讽他。他吃力地坐起来，面向哈利。

“那是最后的选择，”德拉科说，“波特，你听着。我本来就准备要死了，但是我宁愿到死都在挣扎，也不要直接被花吐病杀死。”

“嘿，注意。这是很格兰芬多的行为，斯莱特林，”哈利不知道作何回答。

“别傻了，”德拉科嘴角藏着笑意。哈利忍不住也对他笑了起来。

“但是手术无异于自杀，”哈利说。“那些治疗师——我是说，其他人说治疗师是这么和你说的。“

“也没有其他办法了，”德拉科将他的羽毛笔放到草地上。“我们试了那么多天，还是没有进展。”

“ _还有_ 一个办法，”哈利说。

德拉科皱着眉看他。

“什么？格兰杰有什么发现吗？”

“不是，”哈利说。“你爱的那个人。你必须告诉他。”

德拉科脸色完全变了。哈利熟悉的坦率的德拉科消失了。德拉科变回了 _马尔福_ ，他的脸那么冷硬，眼睛的颜色像钢铁而非银灰色。

“你的无知让我震惊，波特，“他一字一句地说，”提醒你，我要找到的是治愈的解药，不是加速死亡的方法。“

“如果你向他坦白，至少你有个确定的答案。可能他会爱你，至少他可能愿意 _试试_ ，”哈利绝望地说，“就算——我知道说出口的拒绝会让你病得更重，但这样你就可以安心去做手术了。情况至少不会比现在差。”

“喔就是这么简单，是不是？”德拉科激动得脸颊病态地发红，“反正我已经承受那么多痛了，再多一点又会如何？”

“我不是这个——”

突然德拉科打断了他，他睁大眼睛，表情很惊恐，好像突然想起什么可怕的事。

“是不是有人和你说了什么？”德拉科问。

“什么？”哈利疑惑。

“是不是有人和你说了什么，所以你才让我—？”德拉科有点语无伦次。“因为你已经知道那个人是谁，然后想看我出丑来满足你某种变态的快乐—”

“你怎么能这样想？”哈利希望自己听起来是愤怒的，但最后听起来只是像受了伤。因为这是他真实的感受。“我一直想帮你。我花了那么长时间—”

“Oh,对！上帝，我们怎么能浪费波特宝贵的时间，”德拉科讥讽到，“我没有求你。我没有求你帮我。你可是我最后才会想到去恳求的人。”

哈利胡乱抓起书包带，飞快地站起身。

“你说得对。我不知道我为什么觉得自己可以帮你，”他声音颤抖。他肯定是疯了，喉咙像是被堵住，他不敢回头看德拉科，怕看到他脸上的表情。所以他看着德拉科的领口，那里他可以看到被神锋无影击中后延伸上来的疤痕，颜色和德拉科的发色如此相像。“但你觉得我想让你病情加重，这个想法简直是荒谬，”哈利继续说，“因为事实是，我根本不在乎你的死活。你对我来说，没有任何意义。”

哈利转过身迈了几步，然后听到身后德拉科窒息般咳嗽的声音。哈利停了下来，等了一秒，两秒，三秒，想等德拉科的咳嗽停下。但是他没有。他不断地咳，像是整个身体都在抗议，哈利不可能这样抛下他。

他丢下书包转身，但是德拉科的状况让他僵在了原地。德拉科不只是在咳嗽，他在一团一团地吐出溪流一样的花；一旦有空隙，他就不断地吞咽和呼吸，但于事无补，接着依然吐出大团的花。被吐出来的大部分是花心和花瓣的边缘，花丝在红色的血里。德拉科弓着背几乎完全弯下了腰，他一只手揪着胸口的袍子（神锋无影的伤疤正正在那之下），另一只手握着自己的喉咙，但是咳嗽依然没有停止。他呼吸不了，哈利只能跪在他旁边抓住他，好像在阻止德拉科碎成一地。

哈利眼睛看着德拉科紧闭的眼睛和张开的嘴——他好像在放声尖叫——百合花像地毯一样堆在他们的膝盖边。不知怎么，哈利突然隐隐明白了一切的关联，百合花，哈利问潘西那个人的名字时潘西的表情，还有医疗翼里麦格疲惫的叹息般的语气。

还有哈利刚刚明确告诉了德拉科他 _不在乎_ 他的死活。

哈利永远都无法原谅自己的愚蠢。

当他吻上德拉科的嘴唇时，它们变成了缺氧紫蓝色。德拉科急促地喘了一口气，他的喉咙滑动着像是准备吐出另一团花。哈利拉起了他，双手捧着德拉科脸颊，手指抚过他尖利光滑的下巴。他的手在德拉科瘦削的脸上显得那么大，又笨拙。德拉科睁开通红的双眼看着他，哈利用手指尽量揩走他嘴角的血，然后再次吻那双柔软但受伤的唇。哈利觉得自战争以来的麻木觉醒了；一切好像从沉睡的状态中醒来，身体好像通上了电。

但是这只维持了两秒。德拉科在推他。哈利有一瞬间愣住，在德拉科的手推拒他的时候，他还是捧住德拉科的脸亲吻他。哈利尝到血的味道，还感觉到百合花丝滑的花瓣，直觉和本能让他加深这个吻——

但突然，他才意识到自己在做什么，然后放开了德拉科。

德拉科踉跄几步后完全倒在地上。他终于不再吐花了，但是他依然喘着气，明显这是因为愤怒。哈利向他伸出手，但是没有触碰他。

“德拉科，”哈利乞求他允许他帮忙。

“你怎么敢，”德拉科声音颤抖，哈利几乎要听不清他的话。“我不需要你的怜悯。我不是排队等着你拯救的受害人。”

“我不是这个意思，”哈利说。

德拉科爬了几步到他的脚边，捧起了满手的百合花呈给他看，像得到了某种病态的痛苦的胜利。

“我猜你就是这个意思。”

“是因为你不信我，”哈利说，“德拉科，对不起。我那时候不知道，不懂，但是我想——”

“Fuck you,”德拉科说，然后他拾起书包和书本，在哈利有所动作之前消失了在他眼前。

#

哈利坐到了沙发上赫敏的旁边，前面是暖烘烘的炉火。赫敏看了他一眼后，破天荒地放下了羽毛笔并合起了书。

“天啊，哈利，”她说。

听到她的声音后，哈利像完全失去了支撑。他把手肘放到了大腿上，脸埋进双手手掌里。他还能尝到德拉科的味道；还能听到他嘶哑的声音；还能看见他推开哈利时绝望惊恐的表情。

这都是哈利造成的。

“你知道吗，“哈利模糊地说，”我知道马尔福爱的人是谁了。“

“现在知道了。”

“有没有可能—”哈利声音嘶哑，他不得不咳了两声重新说。“有没有可能，即使病人的爱得到了回应，但他们还是没有治愈？”

“不同的人情况不同。但会有这样的事情发生，”赫敏温柔地说，“通常是因为那份爱并非真心，或者病人觉得那份爱并非真心。”

_所以我们其中一个人是对的_ ，哈利想。

那晚，哈利又一次梦到他十六岁的时候，用一个偷来的魔咒割开了德拉科的胸口。这个梦里，和他的记忆不同，他明知道这个咒语的伤害力但还是念了出口。他一次又一次从梦中醒来，满身大汗，但每次闭上眼，德拉科躺在盥洗室流血的画面就等着他。在拂晓时刻他最后一次醒来，推开了被子像是被它虐待过一样。

去礼堂用早餐前的淋浴让哈利感觉好了一点。礼堂里，德拉科松垮垮地靠在潘西身上，好像没有支撑就无法坐起来似的。青紫色的黑眼圈说明他昨晚睡眠质量糟糕，他每用力喝下一口茶，就要咳出几片花瓣。他没有吃任何东西。他不看哈利，或者说不承认他的存在。当哈利试图靠近的时候，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，在哈利能跟上之前走出了礼堂。

哈利想跟出去，但是潘西和布莱斯扎比尼阻挡了他的去路。

“想都别想，波特，”她龇着牙说，“你做的已经足够了。”

“我想补救，”他说。

“不可能了，”布莱斯说，语气意外的友好。“太迟了。不，我不是在怀疑你诚意，”他在哈利开口想反驳时补充到。“德拉科差点没有撑过昨晚。”

“什么？”哈利惊讶地说。

“凌晨一点的时候他去了医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人在他身边施了一整晚咒语，让空气进到肺里，让他不至于窒息，”布莱斯说。“今天早上的时候他感觉好了一点，但是他的花吐病已经发展到最后的阶段。他妈妈在外面，等着带他去圣芒戈，他要做手术了。”

“今天？现在吗？”哈利心急地追问。

“对，”潘西说。几乎整个礼堂都安静了下来，不过哈利耳朵呼呼作响所以也没什么所谓。所有人都转过来看着他和两名斯莱特林，从眼角的余光，他看到罗恩站了起来，赫敏在旁边拉着他。眼前的一切除了潘西都模糊起来，她说，“几个小时后，你就无需再做任何补救。因为德拉科会活下去。他不会再生病，因为他不会再爱着——爱着某个他永远都得不到的人。他会好起来！”

她眼眶里因愤怒而起的眼泪在打转，像在说对哈利或者在场的任何一个人说‘敢质疑反对她说的话试试’。

“但是我——”

“我不管！”潘西几乎在尖叫，“他 _告诉_ 了我们昨天发生的事。你觉得你现在能做什么，波特？出去说服他，说服他去相信连你自己都不确定的事吗——给他假的希望，然后等你回过神来茫然不知道自己做了什么后，让他身体承受更大的折磨吗？“

她用力地推他肩膀，让他离大门远了一步。他后面一些人——一些老师，可能是麦格教授，警告潘西不能推撞同学；罗恩和赫敏在绕过格兰芬多的餐桌过来；斯莱特林们小心地看着他们。

而哈利唯一想到的是，德拉科正离他越来越远。

“我知道自己在做什么，”他告诉潘西。

“你的知道迟到了七年，”她说，但是布莱斯若有所思地看着他。哈利喉咙发紧，他觉得胸口某处沉甸甸的，呼吸有些困难而变得短促。他看向布莱斯，布莱斯的表情细微地变化了些。他轻轻地甩头意指外面走廊。哈利明白了什么似的飞快地跑过潘西和布莱斯，不顾她在身后崩溃的哭喊。他跑过很多扇门，最后跑到晨曦的阳光下。

湿冷的空气涌进喉咙，哈利感到瘙痒和一点刺痛，好像得了感冒似的。他眼睛准确地看向远处的大门；他甚至半期待看到路上有一辆夜骐拉着奔驰而过的马车，他一定会召来火箭弩追上去——但是他发现，德拉科就站在那里。

德拉科站得并不稳，他站在引向城堡的楼梯的尽头，他的母亲理了理他的领口和头发。他们转身时都看到了他。德拉科的视线对上了哈利的。

事实就是——事实就是，无事发生。德拉科像往常一样看着哈利；那么专注。无论他们之间发生过什么事，德拉科从来没有试过用漠不关心来对待他。

哈利想到，德拉科可能今天会死去，即使没有，即使他回来，他再也不会用同样的眼光看哈利。这个想法把他扇了一巴。想到过了今天德拉科的目光扫过哈利却不会有任何流连——想到过了今天他再看向德拉科的眼睛，里面却憎恨讨厌也不会有——想到过了今天德拉科永远不会爱他…这一切都令他难以忍受，没有边际的痛楚在他胸口扎根。

但是他能说出的只有：“别走。“

纳西莎马尔福紧抿着嘴唇，像是吞回一声怒吼。德拉科温柔地推开她的手，看着哈利两步一台阶地跳下来，走到他离他几尺远的地方。

“还没玩够吗，波特？“他疲倦地说。

他宁愿德拉科冲他大喊大叫。这冷寂得近乎不再关心的轻视，让哈利无法忍。

他应该为自己的感受做一番认真的演讲，但他没有。他选了他最会的：撩架。

“你这是自作自受，”哈利说。

“你再说一遍，”德拉科的刻意压低的声音充满危险。他眼里翻滚的怒火让生出同样的感受。

“你自己不愿意相信，”哈利说，他握着拳脸颊发热。“你不敢相信。你怕事情超出你的控制。你宁愿——你宁愿带着骄傲死，都不愿意承认自己理解错。“

哈利的声音越来越大，他感觉到门口和走廊逐渐围起了人群，他感觉到纳西莎的手已经伸向了魔杖，但是他不在乎。

“我不会死！”德拉科的声音也提高了声音，终于他冲哈利 _大喊_ 起来。“我不会死，因为我会放下全部负担。对，没错，你对我而言，只不过是负担！”

_这是谎话，_ 哈利认为。不，他 _知道_ 这是谎话。他当然知道了。德拉科脚边延伸到楼梯上的百合花花瓣就是最好的证据。但是他的身体不明白这是谎话。他的身体内部愤怒而疼痛地嚎叫；他的眼睛刺痛，蓄起了眼泪；他张嘴想反驳，但是喉咙奇怪的感觉让他只能咳嗽起来。

剧烈低沉的咳嗽声从他颤动的胸膛发出；肋骨处的皮肤突然收紧；在他想用力吸气时，有些东西在他的肺部沙沙作响。哈利跪倒在地上，他自己比身边所有人都要吃惊。他本能地用手肘捂住嘴，直到咳嗽终于平缓下来。

四周安静得能听见银针落地，哈利不敢看向德拉科，或者任何一个围观者。他向下看，模糊的双眼看着草地上黑色的点，原来——当他终于能看清——是花瓣。玫瑰花瓣浓重的红色让它们看起来近乎是黑色的。他的嘴里有一股温热的，铁锈似的味道，有些尖尖的东西抵在他的牙齿后面；哈利将它吐出来，是血和花茎上的棘。

哈利双手撑着地。他仰起脸，视线像是有磁力一样径直看向德拉科。

德拉科被事情的发展震惊得愣在原地；他眼睛睁得大大的，茫然地看着哈利。

“喂，”哈利一边说，一边试图从地上优雅地爬起来。”你应该告诉我会传染的。“

“我没有传染你，”德拉科的声音隐约传来。

“我知道。”

哈利觉得喉咙很痒，他又咳起来了，他感觉到在德拉科的目光一直落在他身上。

四周讨论的声音越来越大。纳西莎拉着德拉科的手臂，将他拉向校门的方向。哈利的眼睛紧紧地看着他，但是他的喉咙没有空余发出任何声音，没有空余组织语言去叫德拉科留下就咳嗽起来了；他在口腔后部感觉到玫瑰花的味道。直到纳西莎掰着德拉科，让他转过身，他们的眼神交流被打断，德拉科像才从恍惚中回过神来。他挣脱开了纳西莎的手 。

哈利在德拉科往会跑的时候，就已经敞开怀抱等着他。德拉科将自己塞进哈利的双臂之间，他的肋骨撞上哈利的胸膛，他身上百合花的味道充斥着哈利的鼻腔，他的手用力地扣在哈利的背后，他的皮肤让哈利感到温暖。德拉科在母亲，在朋友，在所有人面前吻上了他。哈利——感谢梅林——

哈利终于能呼吸了。

**Author's Note:**

> Darkling I listen; and, for many a time  
> I have been half in love with easeful Death,  
> Called him soft names in many a mused rhyme,  
> To take into the air my quiet breath;
> 
> —Ode to a Nightingale, John Keats


End file.
